For every song is a moment
by Serenity Prime
Summary: For every song there is a moment. For every moment there is a story. A collection of oneshots/drabbles based on songs from kid movies and vocaloid and a few various artists and movies.
1. Can You feel the love tonight

**So this is a different collection of stories. This is based on mostly songs from Disney with the exception of a few movies and a couple of Vocaloid songs.**

* * *

**Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

**Movie: Lion King-Lion King 1/2**

**Characters: Spain, Prussia, France, Fem! Romano.**

**Pairings: Spain/Fem! Romano**

* * *

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were a trio. Gilbert was the man with the plan, Francis was the brawn, and Antonio was the voice of reason. Antonio never talked much about his past and the other two never bothered to care about it, until she showed up. As Gilbert would describe her, she was the devil incarnate. She came out of nowhere claiming to know Antonio and the boy denied none of her claims.

"We were child hood friends." He said quietly, a look of guilt, sorrow, and unresolved feelings seemed to cover his face in an instant.

"Yeah, well, tell her to leave. Bros only." Gilbert chastised.

Francis did not say anything. He understood that there were feelings involved but he knew it had to do a lot with how they had found him. He was beaten, crying his eyes out, and could not even utter a word. When he grew more comfortable with them, he had attempted to ask the boy what had happened. Antonio only said that he could not return.

Antonio knew the day would come when the past would haunt him. He was a murderer. He was the reason that his father had died and now Alessandra was here to take him back. He couldn't go back to his mother and tell her that he was the reason for all of her misery. His uncle was a better king.

Antonio walked away from the two men who took him in. He needed air.

"Antonio, you bastard!" A feminine voice called from behind.

He stopped and looked back the auburn haired girl. "What do you want?" He asked darkly.

"To talk with you. I need to know what happened to my best friend." She replied looking at the floor. "We need you, Toni. Mom, Eliza, everyone."

Little is known to the two, two shadows followed them. "I see what's going on!" Gilbert hissed.

"What?" Francis asked.

"That she-devil is going to make our trio a duo! We need to sabotage them!" Gilbert replied frantically following them.

"But wouldn't that bring his life ruin?" Francis questioned.

"With the caress of twilight… Disaster is in the air, Franny." Gilbert replied with grimace.

"_How do I tell her_?" Antonio thought as they walked quietly through the small forest. He looked to Alessandra for a moment. She was different from the girl he knew as a child.

"_What is this bastard hiding? He needs to become king. He will be a great one… Not that I care_." She thought before stopping. "What?" she snapped.

"I forgot how pretty you are." He replied leaning forward. "I forgot a lot of things."

Alessandra nodded and added, "You forgot your people. You're a prince, Antonio."

He looked down. Alessandra leaned closer and whispered, "I need you. I need your help. We … I love you, you jerk."

"He's doomed." Gilbert muttered watching the scene.

* * *

**So short. So anyways, I am NOT rewriting whole entire movies. I am merely making one shots based on the songs from movies.**


	2. Kiss the girl

**So… I like this pairing. Please don't kill me XD Just kidding. You can't kill me! I AM GOD! No I'm not. Yes I am. Okay so onto the important part. This was inspired by the song "Kiss the Girl." The crab is a better wingman than America and Spain. Seriously.**

* * *

**Song: Kiss the girl**

**Movie: The Little Mermaid**

**Characters: Spain, America, Philippines (Bayani), Mexico (Marianna), Argentina (Juan), Brazil (Paolo), Chile (Rogelio). **

**Pairing: Mex/Phili**

* * *

"So…" The dark-haired girl began.

"So…" The dark-haired boy repeated.

"Why did we agree to do something with America and Spain again?" Marianna asked as she sat next to the slightly shorter boy.

"Because, apparently, we're the funniest people to hang with." He replied leaning on her shoulder. "I want puto."

"Whoa! I didn't know you life fags."

"_**Funny**_."

"Ay! Did we keep you waiting?" Antonio asked as he entered the room. The two rolled their eyes at their former caretaker. He was an idiot.

"No! We obviously didn't wait an hour for you!" Marianna replied sarcastically, laying her head on top of her best friend's.

"Que bueno! Anyways, we came to play matchmaker for Mari! Rogelio, Juan, and Paolo want to all date Mari and you, Jose.-"

"MY NAME IS BAYANI! GET IT RIGHT YOU IDIOT!"

"Yes, right. Bayani you get to help us pick out her prospective lover!"

"She doesn't like any of those three. They're the South American versions of you, Prussia, and France. That is not a good thing."

Alfred came running in and said, "Dude! The ABC is here!"

Marianna felt her eye twitch. She stood up and said, "I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH THOSE IDIOTS!" The brown girl promptly stood up and stormed away from them.

Bayani sighed and stood up walking after. Antonio and watched until even their silhouettes were gone. "So now we begin our plan?"America asked with a grin.

"Si!" Antonio replied with a huge grin.

Bayani followed his friend to a bench. Much to his surprise, she was unnaturally quiet. Instead of even acknowledging his presence she sat down on the bench. He said nothing and sat next to her. To his surprise, she was deep in thought.

Alfred and Antonio hid behind trees and looked at each other "What do we do?" Alfred whispered harshly.

"I know! We'll set the mood!" Antonio replied with a grin.

"Ah! But we don't have a singing crab…"

"I'll sing. You just make it look…. Just stand there and look pretty."

Marianna looked at her friend but said nothing. She returned to her angry thoughts. She was so mad. Why didn't he get angrier when Antonio said that? She wanted to cry. Bayani watched her intensely. He searched her face for some sort of answer.

The soft sounds of a guitar played through the air. A soft voice slowly sang:

"_Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti,  
no te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae,  
sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya,  
si (la quieres si la quieres mírala),  
mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle,  
no hay que decir no hay nada que decir ahora bésala..."_

Bayani looked at Marianna for a moment. He scooted closer to her and bit his lip awkwardly. "Whoever is singing must have been hanging out at America's place, huh?" He tried in a teasing tone.

Still she was quiet. So obviously humor was out of the question.

"_Sha la la la la la  
que paso? él no se atrevió y no la besara,  
Sha la la la la la  
que horror que lastima me da ya que la perderá_..."

Bayani felt his eye twitch when he realized that the music had gotten louder. He looked to Marianna. Maybe… The stupid guy who was singing was giving him a hint. And, now that he thought about, it sounded a lot like Spain. He wondered for moment if he should kiss his best friend.

"  
_El momento es, en esta laguna azul,_  
_pero no esperes mas mañana no puede,_  
_no ha dicho nada aún y no lo hará si no la besas ya..."_

He stood up and moved in front of Marianna. He bent down in front of her and asked, "If I kiss you, will you be your loud self again."

Silence.

"I guess so." He murmured gently cupping her face.

"_Sha la la la la la_  
_no porque temer no te va a comer ahora bésala,_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_sin dudar no lo evites mas ahora bésala,_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_por favor escucha la canción ahora bésala,_  
_Sha la la la la la_  
_es mejor que te decidas ya ahora bésala,_  
_bésala, bésala, bésala,_  
_bésala!"_

Slowly he inched closer.

"THERE SHE IS!" A loud, heavily accented voice called, causing him to pull away and turn to the intruding offenders..

Paolo, a flamboyant tree hugger with long black hair, came running towards them. The short haired young man felt his eye twitch as his two partners in crime followed.

"Go away." He snapped at them.

"We would but Antonio said we would have a chance to woo the lady." Juan replied adjusting his glassed.

"Papatayin kita sa pinakamabagal at pinakamasakit na paraang maaari." Bayani muttered darkly.

"I'm scared…" Paolo mumbled.

"Rogelio… Paolo…" Juan began.

"yeah.." Asked the third member of their party in terror.

"RUN!"

Marianna watched confused. Normally, people weren't really frightened by her friend. "Bayani…" she called.

"Yes." He asked turning back to her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It okay." He replied sitting down. "…. Did you really want me to kiss you?"

"…"

"You did?"

"Yup."

"Good. I didn't want you to find it weird."

"I didn't. I've always wanted you to kiss me."

"Iniirog kita"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Hur hur hur. I might make a sequel where they actually kiss :D. **

**Do you guys have any song recommendations for these two~**

**Translations:**

**Papatayin kita sa pinakamabagal at pinakamasakit na paraang maaari = Filipino for "I am going to kill you in the slowest, most painful way possible."**

**Iniirog kita = Filipino for "I love you." It's actually a more old fashioned way of saying it but I like it.**

**The ABC powers are Latin-America's version of the bad touch trio. Argentina is a smart version of Spain. Brazil is a tree hugger and darker version of France. Chile is a quieter darker version of Prussia. I like them because they are much more troublesome than the BTT XD.**

**So leave a review~**

**Also, big thanks to buddy of mine who translated those two lines into Filipino for me :D**


	3. Make a Man out of You

**Pffffffft. This song… I chose to do it with Prussia and America simply because of the historical context. The Prussians actually trained the American army so it fits! I swear it does!**

* * *

**Song: Make a Man Out of You**

**Movie: Mulan**

**Characters: America, Prussia, random OCs**

**Pairings: None.**

* * *

Prussia walked onto the camp looking around. "_These guys are pathetic compared to my awesomeness! How the hell does he manage to still not be conquered_?" He thought looking at the men who seemed forlorn, ragged, hungry, and above all else, CLUELESS!

"Hey!" the younger nation-to-be called running towards him. "You're Prussia right? Washington said you were coming."

Prussia inspected the kid. He was a happy looking guy that was for sure; very optimistic from the looks of it. Prussia looked at him and then threw a punch at him.

"OW! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME?!" the blonde cried rubbing his nose.

"You have no fucking idea on how to run the army! I am going to make you into a man you sissy!" Prussia yelled.

"I'm not a- OW!"

"SPEAK UP YOU BRAT! TRAINING STARTS NOW!"

"Y-yes-OW!"

"DON'T STUTTER!"

"YES SIR!"

"DON'T SQUEAK EITHER!"

Prussia walked away with a smug look. He had a lot of work ahead of him. These guys where really going to need a lot of help if they wanted to beat Britain. He began to inspect them for a moment. These guys didn't have the proper attire, the right weapons, but they did have a lot of fight in them. That counted for something. His red eyes flashed to the forest.

"How well do you know your land?" He asked.

"My land is like the back of my hand. Why?" America replied as he caught up.

"From what I heard you do a lot of your attacking in there." He replied. "All we need to do is fix up your style and make you a freaking battle expert."

"Cool!" He cried.

"DO NOT CRY IN JOY! YOU ARE A MAN!" He barked causing the nation to flinch. "DON'T FLINCH EITHER, GIRLY!"

The American forced himself to straighten up but was still trembling. Prussia eyed him darkly. "Let the training begin…" He said in a dark voice.

"Okay…" He replied.

"First! Get all the men to the center of camp, now." He hissed making his way to the center.

"Everyone to the center." Alfred yelled. Many of the men went running to the center.

Prussia waited for them and asked in French, "WHICH OF YOU LOSERS CAN SPEAK FRENCH AND TRANSLATE TO ENGLISH?!"

"u-uh! I-I can!" A soldier called, raising his hand awkwardly.

"Good! Get your but over here!" Prussia yelled in French.

"Okay…" The young man muttered going up to the crazy albino.

America gulped as the poor guy began to translate what the older nation had planned.

* * *

**-A few months later-**

* * *

America finished his last drill for the day. He walked to Prussia and asked, "what do you think?"

"I think you sissies might actually pull off beating England." He replied with a smirk. "Still doesn't mean you're a man. Word of advice, kid. Don't get to close with other nations. One day they're your ally the next they're your enemy. Be smart about it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand when you're stronger."

Prussia walked away with a grin.

* * *

**So… I suck at anything that has to do with war. OTL I'm going to my emo corner. Anyways! What song should I do next? It doesn't have to be Disney!**

**Also what do you think about "So this is Love" as a sequel to kiss the girl?**

**Review? Request? Leave a death threat? I take it all :D**


	4. So This Is Love

**Ah so we have the sequel to 'Kiss the Girl!" I was wondering how to go about it so I decided to wing it. In other words… I'm just going to type and you people will get the end product. .-.**

* * *

**Song: So this is love**

**Movie: Cinderella **

**Characters: Basically everyone.**

**Pairing: Mex/Phili with side USUK (with fem UK), and Spamano (with Fem Roma), and a little Auld Alliance (With Fem France). A few other implied pairs**

* * *

Much to Bayani's surprise, he and Marianna were still the same after Antonio's attempt to set her up with one of the idiots that comprised the ABC powers. So now, they were at Alfred's place standing awkwardly.

You see, Alfred and Alice got engaged and much to everyone's surprise, Alfred had decided to hold a formal ball. Marianna was surprised could even coordinate the event at the present moment. The food was actually delicious; he had actually invited everyone and even had decent music.

"I can't believe the idiot managed to make such a nice party." She muttered to Bayani.

"He loves her so it would be expected that he would try something like this. They are engaged after all." He said quietly. He looked over to her and couldn't help but think she looked beautiful. Her long black hair was curled beautifully and pulled to the side to reveal the side of her face. She was adorned with simple gold jewelry and long black dress that was silk covered in lace.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked when she realized that he was staring.

"Ah… Pardon. I was just thinking that you look very beautiful in that dress." He replied looking away

"Gracias…" she said quietly blushing.

Awkwardness set in amongst the two. Bayani watched as their former caretaker and the angry southern part of Italy danced along with a few other couple. Even the French woman was dancing with her lover. He felt even more awkward.

"Wanna dance?" He heard himself say.

"What?"

"Would you like to dance?" He repeated with a bit more confidence.

She smiled at him. "I would love to." He smiled and held out his hand to her. She took it and smiled as he led her to the floor.

The two began to waltz along to the music silently. As they danced, Bayani wondered if that was what love felt like. That moment made him feel like he was walking on air, as if though all time had stopped except for them. Marianna wondered if the feeling of utter excitement in her stomach would stop. It was like a million butterflies were flying and lifting her off the ground.

France watched them for a moment. "They're next." She stated looking back at Scotland.

"And how would you know that?" the scot challenged.

"Because, Aindreas, they are looking only at each other. It seems as if though to them, the world has stopped." She replied irritably.

"Well, Angie, no need to get prissy." He muttered. And thus the French woman stomped his foot causing him to yelp loudly. Everyone except Bayani and Marianna looked over to see what had happened. The song ended.

Bayani and Marianna broke away and decided to go sit for a moment. "You wanna ditch this place?" Marianna asked.

"That is probably a good idea. All these couples make me feel awkward." He said with a chuckle. The two quickly exited the venue to a large garden area.

"Bayani?" she said after a moment of walking in silence.

"Yes, Marianna?"

"What does 'Iniirog kita' mean?"

"Ah… That…"

"Bayani…"

"If I tell you, you cannot hit me!"

"Does it mean something insulting?"

"No but…"

"Then I won't hit you."

"Okay… It means… It is an old way of saying… iloveyou."

"repeat that last part."

"No thank you…"

She then punched his shoulder.

"I LOVE YOU!"

She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. "You… love me?"

He sighed and replied, "Yes, I do. I've loved since we were kids, even with all that happened."

"Then why didn't you stop Antonio from setting me up all those times…?"

"I… I don't know."

"Then I don't believe you."

She began to walk away but the man caught her by the hand. He pulled her close to him and turned her to face him. He then kissed her, in a sudden act of bravery. Marianna gasped but gave in to his kiss almost instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away for a moment. "I love you." He whispered, gently pressing his forehead to her.

"I love you." She replied with a smile. "Took you long enough."

* * *

**Meh. This is okay. At least they kissed! Next chapter is 'A whole new world' featuring America and Taiwan! Also I made a play list for this and the link can be found on my profile :D.**

**Hate it? Love it? Want to request something? Leaving a death threat? Want to declare you're undying love for me? Leave it in the reviews!**

**Also does anyone know any good songs that would suit PruCan?**


	5. Falling In Love With Love

**Alright-y… I was going to do "A whole New World" with America and Taiwan but I hit a road block with it… So instead you guys get a cynical France! :D**

**This song~ God I love when Bernadette Peters sings it. Funny thing is, I actually agree with the lyrics despite being a hopeless romantic… So I'm also a bitter France (I am the France in my group XD)**

* * *

**Song: Falling in Love with Love**

**Movie: Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella 1997 rendition **

**Characters: Fem! France, Fem! Canada, guest appearances by Scotland, Fem! England, and Little America :D and a mention of Prussia**

**Pairings: Auld Alliance… Kind of, and some foretold PruCan **

* * *

"Momma! Momma!" Madeleine called running into the lovely house.

"Oui?" The Frenchwoman called from the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked awkwardly hugging Kumajiro.

"Of course, my little girl! That is what mama is for!" Angevin replied setting aside her cooking utensils and wiping her hands on her apron. She hunched over and asked, "What do you need to know?"

"How can you tell if a boy likes you?" The child asked turning as pink as her dress.

"Out of curiosity who are you talking about…?" She asked with a small sigh. She had a bad feeling about the response.

"G-Gilbert…" She mumbled quietly looking down.

"Maddie… Dear, you are better off being alone."

"What?"

"Love does not really work out in the end. It's really all just a sweet lie."

"Momma… aren't you the nation of love?"

"I am. But I am older than you. It doesn't work out. The moon is full and everything seems right. You think you trust that person and everything is fine until they just decide there isn't a reason to stay."

"Are you still bitter about your divorce with papa?"

"Shush. I'm just saying love fell out with me."

"I didn't fall out… I just had to pee…" a rough voice said with mild amusement.

"Aindreas…" She muttered darkly.

The Scotsman gave a grin.

"This isn't gonna end well…" Maddie thought as she noticed her mother's temper rising.

Before the girl could say anything, Angevin stood up and punched Aindreas straight in the forehead and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

* * *

Alice stared at the huge bruise on her brother's forehead.

Alfred giggled at it.

"You know she's particularly irritable when you are around… Why would you visit?"

"Because she doesn't realize that I still love her."

* * *

**France is tsundere. Especially for Scotty XD**

**So this was fun to write. Next will be "Step-sisters' Lament" featuring Fem! Prussia and Fem! Switzerland with Cameos by Austria and Hungary…**

**Also check out my poll for which Spain pairing would suit "Alejate de Mi" by Camila. Please send your vote by April 2. If you have never heard it just YouTube it with English subtitles**


	6. Step-sister's Lament

**So I was supposed to update this chapter like a blue moon ago. Anyways it's Prussia and Switzerland being all jealous of Hungary! So here we go!**

* * *

**Song: Step-sister's Lament**

**Movie: Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella 1997 rendition.**

**Characters: Fem! Prussia, Fem! Switzerland, Austria, Hungary**

**Couples: Austria/Hungary, one sided Switzerland/Austria, one sided Prussia/Austria**

* * *

Maria and Annaliese stood glaring at the same enigma: Elizaveta Herdevery. Maria tossed her snow white hair to the side and let a snarl cover her albino features.

Annaliese crushed a small piece of paper in her hand as the two spoke softly.

"What does that chick have that I don't?" Maria asked with a hint of irritability in her voice.

"Roderich." Annaliese replied bluntly.

"Besides that! I mean I am the epitome of awesome!" She sighed. This was totally not awesome.

"Says you! I was his childhood friend." Annaliese muttered. She wanted to shoot the girl.

Roderich smiled as he and Elizaveta spoke. "You are beautiful." He said gently kissing her forehead.

Both girls gagged at the sight. It was like a Nicholas Sparks novel. So cheesy and endearing that it sickened them both to the core with _envy_. They watched as the two left the hall way of their school.

"I guess it's because she's pretty."

"Maybe like a rose, but you know, all flowers whither."

"She seems elegant."

"I could snap her arm in a second."

"Now that you mention it, Maria, she does seem rather frail. What's the matter with him! She's just lovely! We've known him longer and not to mention we're tougher. We also are able to protect him! She thinks that she's all life a delicate flower that is being tended to by a prince."

"Seriously. This is not fair. What's the matter with him?"

"Who knows? I mean I have never seen her in class before."

"This is totally not awesome!"

"You said it."

* * *

**Terrible and fun to write! Oh wow! Those two don't like Hungary. SO next chapter is what Austria and Hungary were talking about. **

**It's also a song from this version of Cinderella. It's called "Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful." Look it up. Paolo Montalban sings it like a god~!**


	7. Do I Love You Because You Are Beautiful

**Hehehe I have like several one shots prepared for this collection. SO I'll upload chapters more often**

**This song~ God I love how Paolo Montalban sings it with Brandy. I'm so sad that he isn't a famous singer! His voice… it's heavenly. **

**Okay enough with my being weird. I chose Austria/Hungary simply because they were one of my first OTPs in the Hetalia fandom. It also suits them in a strange way.**

* * *

**Song: Do I Love You Because You Are Beautiful?**

**Movie: Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella 1997 rendition. **

**Characters: Austria, Hungary, with fem! Prussia and fem! Switzerland in the background.**

**Pairing: Austria/Hungary**

* * *

Roderich loved everything about Elizaveta since the moment he met her. Many accused him of being a love struck fool for the rather brutish girl, but he could care less simply because many did not know her like he did.

She was a beautiful person on the inside. True she had some rather strange quirks but that didn't stop him for falling her. He had met her by pure chance. He remembered the day well… so well that it almost seemed like only moments had passed since it happened.

He had been out with Maria and Annaliese and gotten a bit lost in there outing when he found the beautiful huntress who was unaware of his presence. He stood silently as she practiced using the bow and arrow in her hands. _She is like Diana, pure and raw, Heaven be kind to make me Orion and distract her with my heart. _He had thought.

"Roderich…?" She called snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"Yes, my love?" He replied giving her a loving smile.

"Why do you even bother with me?" She asked. Her insecurities were showing but she couldn't help it. Roderich was known to make the girls swoon. He had Maria and Annaliese on his trail but he always seemed to be focused on her. He was constantly telling her how beautiful she was and although it was nice she could never bring herself to ask if he only thought of her because she was supposedly beautiful.

"…Because, you are wonderful." He replied with the same smile.

"Why am I wonderful? Why do you think I'm beautiful?" She practically cried.

"Simple. You have something that I have never seen in anyone else. True you have some things that are rather quirky about you but I don't care. Many could say I'm a love struck fool for you but that wouldn't matter, my dear. You are someone special and I cannot waste my chance to at least say I loved you once upon a time." He replied gently pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "You are beautiful as you are."

He gently led her away to another hallway with a smile.

"Roderich, I am happy that we met." She said softly.

"As am I…" He replied.

* * *

**So much fluff… *explodes.***

**So I liked how this chapter came out! Next is "The Sweetest Sound" from this same movie and then maybe I'll do some Vocaloid songs or maybe I'll do some songs from The swan princess or maybe The Prince of Egypt or maybe some Barbie movies or maybe some from Quest for Camelot. **

**Leave any suggestions and review please 8D**


	8. The Sweetest Sound

**Yay! SO this chapter features Seychelles and Iceland **** I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Song: The Sweetest Sound**

**Movie: Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella 1997 Rendition **

**Characters: Seychelles, Iceland**

**Pairings: Iceland/Seychelles kind of…**

* * *

Angelique sighed as she walked through the corridors of Hetalia Gakuen. She had been overhearing some girls talking about their boyfriends and break-ups and whatnot. She felt a bit jealous simply because she wanted to fall in love too! The sweetest sound would be the sound of someone saying "_I love you_" to her.

Axel walked down the field alone. He had no desire to be with his older sister at the moment. He looked up at the sky and said, "Am I ever going to find the one?" As silly as it sounded Axel wanted to be in love. He wanted to spend cold nights and warm days with.

It was a rather solemn day as Axel walked to school softly whistling to himself his favorite song. He stopped when he noticed a girl with bright red ribbons and dark skin. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was very pretty, from what he had gathered. He stopped staring in fear of her thinking he was a creep.

Angelique looked over to her side and caught sight of him. She had seen him before; the boy who had hair that almost seemed white as snow. She smiled for a bit. _Maybe I should go talk to him_… She thought for a moment.

Axel realized she was looking back at him and gave an awkward smile. She smiled.

_Such a wonderful smile…_

_Perhaps…_

_I hope it is meant for me._

* * *

**I'm gonna end it here because I don't feel like typing anymore. **

**I do want to post this because I am being lazy. To be fair. In the movie for most of the song the prince and Cinderella do not meet. **


	9. Alejate de mí

**So originally I was planning on doing a Vocaloid song but this song gave me so many ideas! This is my favorite song in Spanish. I play it all the effing time! I knew it would be the perfect song for a sequel to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" I also should warn you that there is implied dirty stuff.**

* * *

**Song: Alejate de mí (Stay away from me)**

**Artist: Camila**

**Characters: Spain, fem! ****Romano**

**Pairing: Spamano**

* * *

Antonio watched as Alessandra slept soundly. She had stayed the night and they had made love late in to it.

"You should stay away from me." He whispered softly kissing her. "I love you but you are in danger at my side."

Alessandra slowly fluttered her eyes open. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I am saying that all the wrong things I have done show that I am not worthy of you. You are surrounded by angels and light." He replied holding her close. "I am not a saint. I have done many things wrong in this life."

"I don't believe it." She mumbled hugging him back.

"I am not a good person. Are you willing to risk being at my side when all I'll do is make you suffer?" He asked.

"You are good, moron." She said a bit confused at him. Why was he being so strange? They just gave themselves to each other as proof of their love. Why would he push away so easily? "Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I love you so much, Alessandra. You are a woman already but I know that you deserve a man who can be honest with you. One who won't run away. You are the one thing I love more than my own life. I am not safe for you."

"I don't understand you." She said pushing him away.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You should stay away. I love you but I don't think it's safe for you to be at my side when all I'll do is hurt you." He said moving closer to her. "I am not who you want to think I am. I am…"

"You're what?" She asked darkly.

"Sandra, I am murderer." He whispered.

* * *

**Short story again :D**

**I might make a sequel to it. Who am I kidding of course there will be a sequel! I just need the right song!**


	10. Her Love Is my religion

**Last chapter ended on a depressing note. I do have the sequel for it plan but I needed to make this one-shot with this song! It suits France-y pants and Jeanne so well~! **

* * *

**Song: Her Love Is My Religion**

**Artist: The Cab**

**Characters: France, Jeanne D'Arc, Prussia, Spain**

**Pairing: France/Jeanne**

* * *

_**If there was one thing Francis Bonnefoy would admit; it would be that he was by no means a religious man. He was probably the most sinful man he knew… well besides Antonio and Gilbert. They were just as bad as him.**_

_**He knew many people who stuck to their bibles and scriptures and whatnot, but he felt like there was really nothing to believe in. Love had never shown itself to him which resulted in scars on his once loving heart.**_

* * *

"Look at that lovely lady!" Gilbert hollered at a young woman who strolled passed them.

The young woman stopped mid-step when Gilbert began to yell inappropriate comments that involved a bedroom and the removal of clothes. Antonio watched with mild interest as the young woman glared at them. Francis raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Pardon." She said making her way to them.

"Ja?" Gilbert replied with a smirk.

"If you do not stop with your obscenities I will not hesitate to spend to rest of my life in jail for removing your genitals." She stated with a very serious look.

"Madame Moissielle, pardon my idiot of a friend." Francis said with a sigh. "He tends to pass the boundaries which we try to keep within."

"Please be sure to keep him within those lines." She replied with a huff.

Francis was quite enchanted by young woman now that he had a good look at her. She had short blond hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. There was a fire in her that he had never truly seen in any woman- _**and mind you, my dear reader, he has seen quite a few**_.

"Madame, to make up for my idiot of a friend's rudeness might I invite you to a meal?" He asked completely forgetting about the two men he was with.

"Ay dios mio…" Antonio muttered. "He's falling for her."

"I better get a thank you when they're married." Gilbert said watching in mild amusement at the sudden change in Francis.

"Thank you but I decline." She replied politely.

"At least allow me the honor of knowing your name." he asked softly.

The young woman got a good look at him for a moment. He was handsome, yes, but he was the type that seemed to be a lover and a constant one too many different women. But there was something in his eyes that seemed to go against that playboy person that she saw.

"My name is Jeanne Bardon…" She replied. "I am afraid I must go." With that she took her leave.

Francis slumped back into his chair and stared at the flower on their table. "My friends! I think god has smile on me today." He said with a laugh.

"Oh damn… That girl made him think of god… I need to bake her a cake as a 'thank you' or something." Gilbert said to Antonio.

"She must be something seeing as they only spoke for a few minutes." Antonio noted. "And the fact that Francis seems to be in space while here we are insulting him."

* * *

_**From that moment Francis looked for that girl again. **_

* * *

"Ah! You sir!" Jeanne said when she saw him.

"Jeanne?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Oui… I never got your name."

"Francis Bonnefoy." He replied. "Would you take my offer of a date?"

"I think I shall, seeing as you have haunted me since that day." She replied with beautiful smile.

Francis gave a smile as well. "What time shall I see you and where do you wish to meet."

"Tonight… by the old chapel!" she replied with a smile.

"I shall be there." He replied.

* * *

_**It was on that night that Francis found god… his god.**_

* * *

Many months had passed since that date at the chapel. Francis was probably quite different when Antonio and Gilbert saw him.

"Franny how have you been?" Gilbert asked.

"Wonderful, mon ami! I am in love!" Francis exclaimed.

"That is good." Antonio said with a smile. "I've noticed you have changed."

"I have indeed. Her love has been like my own religion! I worship the ground she steps on." He cried with a huge grin.

"I seriously need to bake her a cake or something." Gilbert stated. "You are calling her your god."

"She is." He replied with a loving smile upon his face. "I plan on asking her to marry me! Would my two favorite trouble makers help me?"

"Dude! You've come to the right morons!" Gilbert exclaimed.

* * *

**Well that ended epically! I just need to choose between Train and Bruno Mars for the proposal song. **

**You know in all technicalities France would probably pray to Jeanne D'Arc. She was sainted in France. **

**Anyways anyone know any good pairings that suit "Angel With a Shotgun" by the cab?**

**Leave a review! Request a song! Or a pairing! Leave a death threat or declare your undying love. I take it all!**


End file.
